


you broke into my apartment but i guess its fine cuz my cats like you

by leeknowcantswim



Series: A Series of First Meetings, Love and Madness [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, are my favorite thing ever, jisung lowkey breaks into minhos apartment, minho is lowkey ok with it, minhos cats, the two bond, the two like each other from first seeing one another, this is really cute guys trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowcantswim/pseuds/leeknowcantswim
Summary: Jisung breaks into Minho's apartment thinking its Chans.orJisung blinked, the smell of mouth-watering food hitting his nose as he squinted in the light. Had Chan finally learned how to cook without burning things?"That smells good…" he grumbled out, pressing his cheek further into the couch before groaning, " my fucking head…"Jisung noticed as the sounds coming from the kitchen stopped, feet padding towards him on the couch.He moved to sit up -- only to realize he had three warm lumps on his back. What?A low chuckle confused him more, eyes tracing up the legs that had appeared before him and up until he found the eyes of a boy that was definitely not Chan.





	you broke into my apartment but i guess its fine cuz my cats like you

**Author's Note:**

> another meet-cute minsung story cuz i lowkey can't get enough minsung in my life, you feel me?

Minho did not wake up this morning believing he would find some stranger passed out on his couch, yet here he was. 

 

The stranger, although admittedly cute looking, was snoring, filling his tiny apartment with the noises. 

 

When Minho had ventured out of his warm bed on his only day off at the ungodly time of 9am in an effort to "be more human-like" according to his friend (and low-key second mother)Woojin, who claimed "waking up early on the weekends was the best thing you could do for your health Minho you really need to stop sleeping in till four and complaining about your sleep schedule later to me", he had expected an relaxing morning with his three cats. 

 

What he found was not his cats meowing for food and trying to trip him as he expected. No, what he found was his cats curled up on the couch, on top of a stranger with really chubby cheeks and a snore that sounded like a baby bear. 

 

At first, Minho thought he was dreaming. But then he reached out to poke the figment of his imagination and was met with soft, warm flesh. The boy was real. 

 

Glancing around his tiny apartment, he struggled to comprehend what was happening so early in the morning. How had this guy got into his apartment? Minho was pretty good at keeping his door locked at all times and when he went to check the door was still locked up tight. 

 

Making a face, his eyes landed on his window. He couldn't have…

 

Carefully making his way towards the window, he scowled when it became clear what happened. His balcony door was broken, the door handle hanging off and scattered on the ground. Clearly, this couch stealer had broken in through the balcony at some point during the night -- which was a feat in itself seeing as Minho lived on the third floor and the distance between his balcony and the ground was quite large. 

 

Eyeing the boy still passed out, he sighed before making his way into the kitchen, calmly making up some breakfast for himself and his newfound guest. 

Perhaps he would listen to the other story on how he ended up in his apartment before calling the police. Or even worse, calling Woojin. 

 

                                                               --- 

 

Jisung blinked, the smell of mouth-watering food hitting his nose as he squinted in the light. Had Chan finally learned how to cook without burning things? 

 

"That smells good…" he grumbled out, pressing his cheek further into the couch before groaning, " my fucking head…" 

 

Jisung noticed as the sounds coming from the kitchen stopped, feet padding towards him on the couch. 

 

He moved to sit up -- only to realize he had three warm lumps on his back. What? 

 

A low chuckle confused him more, eyes tracing up the legs that had appeared before him and up until he found the eyes of a boy that was definitely not Chan.

 

Jisung eyes widened in confusion as he met the other twinkling eyes, watching as he put a glass of water and what looked like pain killers on the coffee table. 

 

"You've become a bed to the cats. I'd be wary of getting up." The boy said softly, eyeing his back in amusement, "Soonie likes to us claws to keep you still." 

 

"Who what-" Jisung was confused.  _ Where the hell was he? Did he pass out in the street and this guy brought him home? Did he kidnap him? Oh god, what he was crazy cat-man that was going to turn him into another cat like the rest of his victims? Well, at least if he died, he was murdered by a very attractive boy. _

 

The boy sighed, "There are water and painkillers on the table. Breakfast is almost ready." He then carefully removed his cats from Jisungs back, placing each disgruntled creature on the ground next to Jisung. Jisung found himself with a face full of fur as one of the cats brushed its head against Jisung's cheek. 

 

Jisung sat up slowly, eyeing the admittedly adorable felines on the ground in both confusion and slight fear. Jisung carefully lifted the glass of water, looking at it in suspicion. What if this guy had drugged it? 

 

“I didn't mess with it you know,” the guy seemed to read his thoughts, speaking over the sounds of frying food, “you might want to drink it soon though. Doongie enjoys drinking water with her paws in the glass.” 

 

Jisung sighed before mentally saying YOLO and chugging the glass after placing one of the painkillers on his tongue. He took a second to observe his surroundings, glancing around the apartment.

 

The apartment itself was small, but cozy, giving off a sense that was indescribable ‘home’. A cat tower sat next to a comfortable looking chair that sat in front of a larger window, overlooking the street below. It was clearly lived in, stains on the shaggy carpet telling more stories than the few pictures on the walls. In fact, the only photo Jisung could see was of one of three boys, one of which was the one in the kitchen. 

 

All the boys looked young in the photo, grins not yet tainted by the world as they stood together beaming towards the camera. All three wore medals, hair messy and skin flushed yet they looked undeniably happy, eyes twinkling even in a still shot. Jisung understood why it was hung up where everyone could see it. The photo made you smile back. 

All in all, the apartment looked like someplace Jisung wouldn't mind spending time in -- but it wasn't Chan's apartment, which only begged the question on how he actually ended up here. 

 

Jisung stood slowly before waddling over to the kitchen, trying not to trip over three cats that danced around his feet, begging for attention. He gently picked up the smallest one, letting it curl up in his arms as he tried to build up the courage to talk to the boy. 

 

“So um...how did I end up here exactly?” 

 

The boy eyed him before sighing, motioning towards his balcony, “You broke into my apartment sometime last night. I woke up to find you snoring on my couch.” 

 

“I do not snore!” Jisung's neck flushed, glancing towards the balcony door to realize it was indeed broken. 

 

“How drunk were you last night that you climbed 3 stories and broke into someone's apartment,” the boy raised a perfect eyebrow. “all without remembering it the next day?” 

 

Jisung blushed even brighter red, mouth opening and closing as he desperately tried to find words to explain himself -- only he ended up looking like a fish out of water. 

 

The boy just sighed again, a faint smile on his lips as he waved Jisung off, “It's fine, I guess. Just don’t go making a habit out of it. Not everyone will react like me.”

 

“Why are you so calm about this-” Jisung couldn't help himself from asking, watching the boy put portions of food on two plates. 

 

The boy hummed, “Perhaps it's because I know you're harmless, or maybe it's because you're cute.” 

 

Jisung spluttered, almost dropping the cat in his arms. “What--”

 

The boy smiled softly, laughter in his gaze as he motioned his head for Jisung to turn around. “It helps my cats like you. Come on, let's eat before this gets cold.” 

 

Jisung walked back to the couch in a daze, heart cruelly fluttering as the boy settled across from him after going back the kitchen to quickly feed his cats.

 

Jisung looked from the plate of food and back to the boy three times before the boy finally cleared his throat, asking him what it was he wanted to know. 

 

“Who..who are you?” 

 

The boy grinned, eyes glowing as they crinkled, “Me? I’m Lee Minho. How about you cute burglar?” 

 

“Jisung. Han Jisung,” Jisung licked his lips, “Thank you for, you know, not freaking out about this, I swear I meant to climb into Chan’s apartment, not yours.” 

 

“Bang Chan?” at Jisung's nod Minho continued, “That boy lives one floor below me, Jisungie. How’d you climb a whole extra floor?” 

 

Jisung flushed again at the nickname, “I dunno…” 

 

“It's fine Jisungie,” Minho cleared off his plate, watching as Jisung did the same, “You good friends with Chan then?” 

 

“He’s one of my best friends,” Jisung spoke honestly, watching as Minho carried the plates to the sink, bringing both Jisung and himself a glass of juice. “Him and Changbin.”

 

“Changbins the angry looking boy that's short correct?” Minho chuckled. 

 

“That sounds like Changbin,” Jisung grinned, tilting his head slightly. 

 

“I have two best friends as well,” Minho spoke softly, a look of fondness covering his face as he thought about them. Jisung vaguely realized he wanted Minho to look like that when talking about him.

 

“The two boys in the photo I’m guessing?” Jisung supplied, gesturing to the only picture in the room apart from some weird cat art piece. 

 

Minho nodded, “Hyunjin and Felix. We’ve been on the same dance trope since high school.”

 

“You dance?” 

 

Again Minho nodded, “I do. It’s my major in University as well. My trope and I are backup dancers for various companies, though we’re signed to Big Hit right now for an upcoming tour.” 

 

“Really? That's awesome!” Jisung looked at the boy in front of him in awe, “I’m a music major, and myself, Chan and Changbin all create music in the Universities studios. We post it to SoundCloud…” 

 

Jisung flushed as Minho tilted his head to the left, looking like a curious kitten as he listened to Jisung speak, giving him his undivided attention as he finished speaking, “...it isn’t as cool as being a professional backup dancer though.” 

 

Minho shook his head, “No! Not at all! It's amazing you’re able to create music! What genre is it?”

Jisung cautiously spoke, waiting for Minho to lose interest like every other guy he had ever talked to about this, “Mostly rap. We’re a rap trio. Our names 3racha.” 

 

Minho raised an eyebrow at the name, “3racha? Like the sauce?” 

 

Jisung blushed once again, looking away from Minho and towards the cat that had curled up in his lap, “...it's because we’re ‘hot’ like the sauce and there's three of us…” 

 

Minho laughed, loud and giggly, a sound that made Jisung's heart flutter, “It makes sense.” 

 

Jisung smiled towards him sheepishly as he pets the cat in his lap. “It's a stupid name but it's our name.”

 

Minho reached over the coffee table, placing a smile on Jisung's shoulder before smiling genuinely, “I think it's a good name Sungie. I’ll have to take a listen to your music sometime.” 

 

Jisung smiled back at him, eyes meeting Minhos. “I’m really sorry about breaking your door by the way.” 

 

Minho waved a hand, “Eh its fine. I’ll blame it on my neighbour's kid. The landlord will replace it.” 

 

“Still, let me make it up to you?” Jisung gestured to the kitchen, “Not only did I break your door but you cooked for me.”

 

“What do you have in Mind Sungie?” Minho sipped his juice as he watched the boys ears turn red when the nickname was used. 

 

“Can I take you out for coffee sometime? Or have I been reading the situation completely wrong?” Jisung began to panic, was he assuming that Minho was interested in him as well?  _ What if Minho was just friendly? Oh god what if Jisung had creeped him out-- _

 

“I would love to go get coffee with you sometime,” Minho smiled brightly towards the other. 

 

“Oh thank god--” Jisung was cut off by the loud sound of Twices ‘Likey Likey’ playing from his pocket. “Oh shit its Chan--”

 

“Your phone has been going off every hour you know,” Minho smirked, sipping his juice some more. 

 

Jisung hissed out a ‘here we go--’ before answering the call, wincing at the loud yelling of his best friend. “Chan-” 

 

Minho watched, amused, as Jisung was chewed out by his best friend. He understood Chan’s position after all his best friends called him a ‘mother hen’ (he knew they loved the attention, both clingy buttheads) and there had been many panicked calls like the one Chan was sharing with Jisung now. 

 

“I’m at your neighbour's house!” Jisung finally spoke, eyes locked onto the ground.

 

“ _ What? Which neighbour? How’d you end up there? _ ”  

 

“That isn't important. I’m at Lee Minho’s apartment.” 

 

“ _ Oh, the hot dancer you ogled when he was stretching outside that one time? _ ” 

 

“Chan! Shut up!” Jisung blushed again, making the boy wonder if he had any blood left in the rest of his body, “I’m hanging up now. I’ll be at yours in 10.” 

 

“ _ You better have used protection Jisung-- _ ”

 

“Bye Chan!” Jisung hung up so fast that he swore he almost cracked his phone screen. He glanced towards Minho, who had one eyebrow raised, “So I, uh, I have to go.” 

 

“I figured,” Minho smiled, “Give me your phone.” 

 

Jisung complied, watching as Minho opened up a new contact and added himself in, Jisung blushing at the contact name ‘hot dancer you ogled ;). 

 

Jisung clutched his phone like a lifeline as he made his way to the door, Minho following alongside the cats. “So uh,”

 

Minho suddenly inched closer, face close to Jisung's own and before Jisung even had a chance to breathe -- Minho kissed him. On the cheek. 

 

Minho giggled at his face, smiling brightly, “Text me the details for our date?” 

 

Jisung blinked, trying to come out a daze to form normal, coherent sentences, “Um, yeah! Of course! Date! Details.” 

 

“Bye bye Sungie.” Minho practically purred, watching in amusement as Jisung stumbled out the door and into the hallway. 

 

“Bye Minho!” Jisung grinned like a kid who just got a bucket of candy, “Bye Soonie, Doongie, Dori!” 

 

5 minutes later found Jisung stumbling into Chan's apartment with a dumb grin on his face and date with the cutest boy he had ever seen. 

 

All from breaking into his apartment while drunk. 

  
  



End file.
